parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Winnie the Pooh
Winnie the Pooh is a silly old bear from Winnie the Pooh. Bio *'Allies:' Piglet (best friend), Rabbit (good friend), Tigger, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Gopher, Lumpy, Kessie *'Enemies:' Nasty Jack, Bees, Heffalumps and Woozles, The Backson, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump *'Likes:' Honey, his friends, balloons, songs, adventures *'Dislikes:' Running out of Honey, Bees, failing his friends Bellerella played as Gus Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons played as Sleepy The Mouse's New Groove played as Pacha The Great Tigger Detective played as Dr. Dawson Olivilina played as Mr Bear Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) played Fred's Dad The Cartoon Animated Characters (The Muppets) played as Dr. Teeth Ladyhontas played as Ben Wendyhontas played as Percy Brisbyhontas played as John Smith Tigger and the Beanstalk played as Goofy Roo and Company played as Einstein Ericladdin, Christopher Robinladdin and Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) played as Genie Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland played as The Mad Hatter The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) played as Horror Piglet Pan and Piglet Pan ll: Return to Neverland played as Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy Ash Pan played as George Darling Kanga and the Pooh and Kanga and the Pooh ll: Cuddles' Adventure played as Tramp The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) played as Thomas O'Malley The Young Mouse of Notre Dame played as Hugo Trampladdin played as The Peddler The Cat King played as Pumbaa The Return of Tigger played as Gerald Krumholtz The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea played as Dash Pooh, Buster & Jack: The Three Musketeers played as Mickey Mouse Frozen (Uranimated18 Version) played as Olaf Home (JimmyandFriends Style) played as Oh Basil Adventure, Basil Adventure 2 and Basil Heroes played as Big the Cat Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) played as Wasabi Gallery: Winnie the Pooh in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Animated StoryBook.jpg|Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Animated StoryBook Winnie the Pooh in Boo to You Too Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh in Boo to You Too Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh A Valentine for You.jpg|Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh A Valentine for You Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh Toddler.jpg|Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh Toddler Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh & Tigger Too Animated Storybook.jpg|Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh & Tigger Too Animated Storybook Winnie the Pooh in The Book of Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh in The Book of Pooh Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh A Very Merry Pooh Year.jpg|Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh A Very Merry Pooh Year Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie.jpg|Winnie the Pooh in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6029.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6030.jpg Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6031.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6032.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6033.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6034.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6036.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6419.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6420.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6421.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6422.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6465.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6466.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6467.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6694.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6695.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1413.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1414.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps com-1393.jpg Pooh stuck in Rabbit's hole.png Ting .jpg Winnie the pooh kingdom hearts.png Winnie-the-pooh2011.jpeg Pooh and Tigger.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1068.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1122.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1124.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1125.jpg Winnie-the-Pooh-Wallpaper-disney-6616271-1024-768.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5231.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5232.jpg Winnie and frieds imitate team rocket.jpg Winnie the Pooh Resting in Honey.png Winnie The Pooh.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2224.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2663.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2665.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2667.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4184.jpg Winnie the pooh doo.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Scooby Doo Pooh as chip.png|Winnie the Pooh as Chip Winnie Ketchum.png|Winnie the Pooh as Ash Ketchum Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6707.jpg Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6712.jpg Winnie The Pooh.JPG tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5598.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5662.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5720.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5730.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-5328.jpg Ashy Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends (1).jpg Clippoohstand.png Vintage Pooh.jpg August-1979-Pooh-and-Friends-Postcard.jpg|Pooh with Tigger and Eeyore Merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-5034.jpg Merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-5036.jpg Merry-pooh-year-disneyscreencaps.com-5035.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-338.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-345.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-344.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-342.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-343.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-341.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-340.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-339.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-337.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-334 (1).jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-336 (1).jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-333 (1).jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-335 (1).jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-332 (1).jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-331 (1).jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-334.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-331.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-335.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-336.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-333.jpg Most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-82.jpg Most-grand-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-83.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1531.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1532.jpg Day-for-eeyore-disneyscreencaps.com-1533.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3048.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3052.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3051.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3050.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-3049.jpg Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Fat Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Characters who can fly Category:Singing characters Category:Singing in The Shower Category:Hungry Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Disney Franchise Characters Category:Characters that Sing Category:Winnie the Pooh and Joy Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Cousins Category:Grandfathers Category:Brothers Category:Wise Characters